WWT Summer On The Beach
Summer on the Beach Is a PPV of World Wrestling Television. It's on August week 4 and it is labelled as the "Hottest event of the Summer". The show centers around a beach theme, with the set around the entrance area for the wrestlers decorated with such things as surfboards and sand. Results Summer on the Beach 2006 *'Chouji Akimichi' def. Kappa Mikey and retained the WWT Television Championship and won the WWT X Division Championship **Chouji pinned Mikey after a Banzai Drop. *'Danny Phantom' def. Kankurō **Danny pinned Kankuro after a Ghost Slam *'Kin Tsuchi' def. Sandy Cheeks and won the WWT Womens Championship **Kin pinned Sandy after the Witch's Peak *'Gaara of the Sand' def. Invader Zim **Gaara pinned Zim after a Sand Bomb *'Steel Cage match: Squidward Tentacles and Mr. Krabs' def. The Full Blooded Nicktoons (Spongebob Squarepants and Timmy Turner) and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Squidward pinned Spongebob after a Hurricanrana from the top of the cage *'Barbed Wire Massacare match: Shikamaru Nara' def. Snap and won the WWT World Title **Shikamaru pinned Snap after a Shadowsault onto the Barbed Wire board. Summer on the Beach 2007 *'Mr. Krabs' def. Chouji Akimichi and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Krabs made Chouji submit to the Million Dollar Dream *'Squidward Tentacles' pinned Captain Youngblood under 24/7 rule during a match with Snap and won the WWT Hardcore Championship *'Snap' pinned Squidward Tentacles under 24/7 rule and won the WWT Hardcore Championship *'The Sand Boyz (Gaara and Kankurō)' def. Kappa Mikey and Jimmy Neutron and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Kankuro pinned Jimmy after The Puppet Master *'Misty' pinned Snap under 24/7 rule and won the WWT Hardcore Championship *'Sandy Cheeks' def. Temari and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Sandy pinned Temari after Karasandy *'Timmy Turner' pinned Misty under 24/7 rule and won the WWT Hardcore Championship *'Invader Zim' def. Patrick Star **Zim pinned Patrick after Alien Spear *'Captain Youngblood' pinned Timmy Turner under 24/7 rule and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Every Hardcore title change in that night was part of a "24/7 tournament" for the Hardcore title. *'Ladder match: Danny Phantom' def. Spongebob Squarepants and retained the WWT World Title **Danny won the match by taking the title Summer on the Beach 2008 *'Kankurō' (W/Sasquatch) def. Invader Zim (W/Misty) y a count out **Zim was counted out when he was chasing Sasquatch, who chased after Misty *'Ember McLain' def. Misty and won the WWT Womens Championship **Ember pinned Misty after a Rock'n'roll Cutter *'Snap' def. Kin Tsuchi and won the WWT Hardcore Championship **Snap pinned Kin after a Snappy Bomb *'Ultimate Elevation X match: Timmy Turner' def. Kappa Mikey ©, Squidward Tentacles, Mr. Krabs and Chouji Akimichi and won the WWT X Division Championship **Timmy won the match by getting the belt *'A Tennis Rocket on a Pole match: Norbert Beaver' def. Dagget Beaver **Norbert pinned Dagget after he hit him with the Tennis Rocket as the ref didn't looked. *'Captain Youngblood' def. Gaara and won the WWT World Title **Youngblood won the match by putting Gaara in the Casket. Summer on the Beach 2009 *'Jake Long' def. Danny Phantom and retained the WWT Hardcore Championship **Jake pinned Danny after a Dragon DDT on barbed wire'' ***This match made Jake Long's Streak 42-0 *'Jimmy Neutron' def. Snap by DQ and retained the WWT Rules Championship **Snap got DQed after he attacked the referee **The match didn't have specific rules. Jimmy changed the rules each time he was going to lose. The rules were: No DQ, not Count Outs, No Submissions, There are rounds for the contest, and if you attack the ref you get DQ. *'Kappa Mikey' def. Truman X and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Mikey pinned Truman after a Lylymu Breaker *'Patrick Star' def. Kankurō and retained the WWT Television Championship **Patrick pinned Kankuro after a Pat Gore *'Chouji Akimichi and Mr. Krabs' (W/Ino) def. Timmy Turner and Squidward Tentacles and won the WWT Tag Team Championship **Mr. Krabs pinned Timmy after Ino attacked him and Krabs hit Timmy with the Million Dollar Elbow *'Ember McLain' def. Shego **Ember pinned Shego after a Rock'n'Roll Cutter **Ember's career was on the line in this match *'Temari' def. Ino Yamanaka and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Temari pinned Ino after a roll up *'Throw the towel match: Invader Zim' (W/Misty) def. Shikamaru Nara (W/Temari) and won the WWT World Title **Zim won the match after Temari threw in Shikamaru's towel. Summer on the Beach 2010 *'The loser gets 10 lashes with the Singapore Cane: Invader Zim (W/Misty and Mr. Krabs)' def. Gaara **Zim made Gaara submit to the Alien Lock after Mr. Krabs attacked Gaara *'Jake Long' def. Snap and Dagget Beaver and retained the WWT Hardcore Championship **Jake pinned Dagget after a Dragon DDT *'Jimmy Neutron' def. Captain Youngblood and retained the WWT Rules Championship **Jimmy made Youngblood tap out to the Neutron Lock **The match was under MMA rules *'Shikamaru and Kankuro' def. Sasquatch and Norbert Beaver and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Shikamaru pinned Sasquatch with an Inside Cradle **Because Norbert and Sasquatch lost, they said they will join the TWO. *'Steel Cage match: Chouji' def. Kappa Mikey and retained the WWT Television Championship **Chouji won after he came out of the cage *'Ladder Match: Ino' def. Ember McLain and retained the WWT Womens Championship **Ino won the match by taking the title **The match was also for Ino and Ember's stocks. As a result of the win, Ino held 50% of the WWT. **As a result of the loss, Ember had to retire *'Ultimate X match: Squidward' def. Timmy Turner and won the WWT X Division Championship **Squidward won the match after he took the title *'Danny Phantom' def. Spongebob Squarepants and won the WWT World Title **Danny won the match after a help from Lydia, Dagget, Jake, Kankuro and Shikamaru, and then he gave Spongebob a GhostSault Summer On The Beach 2011 *'Gauntlet match: Neji and Rock Lee' def. Norbert and Sasquatch ©, Zaku and Dosu, Chouji and Kappa Mikey and Patrick Star and Truman X and won the''' WWT Tag Team Championship' **Zaku pinned Chouji after a '''ZKO' **Sasquatch pinned Dosu after an Elbow drop **Norbert pinned Truman after a Backslide **Neji pinned Norbert after a Neji Slam *'Timmy Turner '© def. Mr. Krabs (W/Squidward) and retained the WWT X Division Championship **Turner pinned Krabs after a Star Dust *'Jake Long '© def. Skulker and retained the WWT National Championship **Jake pinned Skulker after a Dragon DDT *'Snap '© def. Captain Youngblood and Dagget Beaver and retained the WWT Television Championship **Snap pinned Dagget after a Pirate Bomb from Youngblood *'Lydia '© def. Ino Yamanaka and retained the''' WWT Womens Championship' **Lydia pinned Ino after Ino has missed an '''1170 splash' *'Shikamaru Nara '''def. Jimmy Neutron **Shikamaru pinned Neutron after an '''S-Factor and Shadowsault' *'I Quit match: Danny Phantom '''def. Spongebob Squarepants **Spongebob quit after Danny hit him in the head repeatedly with a chair *'Kankuro def. Gaara of the Sand © and won the '''WWT World Championship **Kankuro pinned Gaara after a Strings Pulling 2013 *'Neji Hyugga' def. Kappa Mikey and won the WWT Television Championship **Neji pinned Mikey after the Final Destination. *'Naruto Uzumaki' def. Eric Cartman **Naruto pinned Cartman after a Cursed Seal. *'Squidward and Mr. Krabs' def. T-N-T (Truman X and El Tigre) and retained the WWT Tag Team Championship **Squidward pinned Truman after the Clarinet. *'Patrick Star' def. Kankuro **Patrick pinned Kankuro after the SuperNova. *'Jake Long' def. Wolfgang **Jake pinned Wolfgang after a Dragon DDT. *'Ember McLain' def. Ino Yamanaka and won the''' WWT Womens Championship' **Ember pinned Ino after the '''Rock'N'Roll Cutter'. *'Hardcore match: Gaara of the Desert' def. Captain Youngblood **Gaara pinned Youngblood after the Sand Bomb. *'Timmy Turner' def. Danny Phantom and retained the WWT World Championship **Timmy pinned Danny after a Timmy Star and a Pirate Clothesline from Youngblood. Category:Fictional Wrestling PPV's Category:WWT PPV's